


Brothers

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Oz and Vince don’t like each other, Two Possessive Fucks Argue Over Local Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Oz has a few issues with Vincent Nightray





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is not romantic, if anything it’s onesided.

When Gilbert told him that he had a brother, Oz had been curious. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but Vincent Nightray was not it. He’d been imagining someone relatively normal, someone he could see Gilbert growing up with, someone worthy of being Gilbert’s blood. The actual reality was jolting. Vincent Nightray was strange, soft-spoken, childish, _creepy_. Everything Gilbert wasn’t.

Oz seriously couldn’t understand how someone so profoundly _wrong_ could be even vaguely related to sweet, devoted, entertaining Gilbert. It was weird enough that Gil had a long lost brother in an enemy family, but it was even weirder that said brother was the polar opposite of Gil in nearly every way. Where Gil scowled, Vincent smiled. Where Gil flushed and stuttered, Vincent just frowned petulantly. Where Gil was an open book, Vincent was a sealed scroll. Where Gil’s sweetness and care was genuine, Vincent’s just appeared as a mask. Oz always felt like he was ten seconds away from slicing someone’s throat open with those creepy scissors of his. And then there was the way he clung to Gil. Like a favored plush. Like a dog with a toy he refused to relinquish no matter how broken and tattered it got, no matter how much the toy’s _actual_ owner yanked and tugged. Oz seemed to be constantly fighting the urge to pull his servant away from the man, and Vincent always glowered and pulled right back.

But what really scared Oz were the similarities between the two. Their eyes were the same shape, a shared golden color interrupted only by that lone red eye. Their hands moved in the same delicate patterns, long fingers elegant whether they were wrapped around a gun or a pair of scissors. They had the same nose, the same set of the shoulders, the same long stride. Sometimes they even moved in unison like something out of a novel. Oz had to wonder if Gil was even aware of it. They were without a doubt brothers, that much Oz couldn’t deny.

Vincent didn’t like him, that much was obvious to anyone with eyes. He was polite to him, well mannered and gentlemanly, especially in front of Gil. but Oz was good at reading people. He knew Vincent resented him for some reason. He knew the man took every opportunity to redirect Gil’s attention away from him to himself. He knew Vincent would be more than happy to have Oz completely out of Gil’s life. It made him angry. It made him scared.

And now the two brothers were relaxing quietly on the couch, Gilbert lost in thought staring out the window while Vincent clung contendedly to his arm. Oz frowned at the scene from the doorway, feeling the the stirrings of insecurity in his chest. He’d never liked when Gilbert wasn’t doting on him. He’d never liked when Gilbert was with anyone else at all. He’d once had a servant sent away because she’d developed a crush on Gil. Gil was his servant, he was supposed to put his master above all others. He didn’t care how selfish that made him, Gil was _his_. Vincent wasn’t allowed to just waltz in and steal him away just because Oz had been gone for a few years.

“Hey, Gil.” Oz smiled brightly to hide his inner turmoil, “Can we go out shopping? I wanna try that fruit stand we passed earlier.” Gilbert blinked at his voice, turning away from the window to smile softly at him. He gently pushed Vincent’s hands away to stand, not seeing the bereft expression that crossed his brother’s face.

“I see no reason not to.” he retrieved his hat from the table, shooting a quick smile at his brother, “I’ll see you later, Vince.” Vincent scowled at Oz, mismatched eyes dark. Oz pretended not to see. Brother or no, Oz had always been the center of Gilbert’s world. Always. He wasn’t ready for that to change just because ten years had gone by.

Gilbert was his servant, and Oz had never been good at sharing.


End file.
